


Don't Sweat It!

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Popular Liam, Zayn likes Liam, Zayn wants friends, dealing with hyperhidrosis, hyperhidrosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn suffers from hyperhidrosis and admires Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Sweat It!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen many stories with characters that have hyperhidrosis and I have this terrible condition so I decided to write a little story I can relate to.

_**Hyperhidrosis** , also known as polyhidrosis or sudorrhea means excessive sweating; sweating too much. Hidrosis means sweating, while hyper means too much, or excessively. The excessive sweating may be either localized in specific parts of the body, or generalized (everywhere). It is associated with a significant quality of life burden from a psychological, emotional, and social perspective. As such, it has been referred to as the 'silent handicap'.  _

  
  
  
Zayn has been suffering for this hell of a problem since he turned eleven, which caused many years of bullying and crying. The main problem was that if he was worried about his sweating it would become worse; he would sweat on the coldest of days and try not to show it, but just worrying about others being able to notice his sweat marks made the waterworks ten times worse.   
  
  
He couldn't afford surgery; or well his parents didn't think it was that bad but they didn't understand how scary it was going outside, meeting new people. Botox had more downs than ups and he couldn't afford getting multiple shots on every part of his body twice a year.   
  
  
He felt hopeless.   
  
  
He wanted someone to be able to hold his without them laughing, he wanted someone to hold his hand even if he denied. He needed someone to protect him from himself and all the dark thoughts he would think of. He just needed someone to make sure everything was alright but when would it happen?  
  
  
Zayn would go to school wearing sweaters, black and white ones, the coloured ones would show his armpit stains and that scared him. If he ever took off his sweater he would pull at the sleeves stuck on his armpit with sweat. His feet would smell horrific because of all the sweat that would stick to his socks, it was so difficult. His back would drench and he would pray that no one would touch him.   
  
  
He felt gross, foul, nasty and repulsive but people told him to live with it. The countless days where no one would want to be in his group for projects because no one really understood what hyperhidrosis really was.   
  
  
Every time gym class would occur he would have to shed his layers of clothing and take out his white shirt and black shorts, thankful that they weren't gray, because it would be evident that he would be sweating but that didn’t stop him from worrying all the time. He learned to live with it, sadly against his will.   
  
  
Zayn dreamed of Liam Payne, the jock that was beautiful in every angle. The boy that was every kind of want and need, he was nice, sweet and funny. He had so many friends and everyone loves his presence. Zayn would just observe him in the two classes they had together.   
  
  
Zayn wished he was normal, he wished he could just sit down at a lunch table with his friends but no one would accept him. Maybe one day Liam would take him to his group and he would make friends that would like him for him.   
  
  
Well, one day Liam did speak to Zayn, not in the way Zayn wished but they still spoke for a few seconds. “Mate are you okay, you’re sweating a little?” Liam spoke quietly into Zayn’s ear while walking slowly to his seat in front of the raven haired lad.   
  
  
Right after the remark was made Zayn poured sweat everywhere, it always happened when someone would mention it, “I know, sorry,” he quickly replied feeling quite embarrassed.   
  
  
Frankly he was used to it and thankfully Liam just smiled apologetically and looked away.   
  
  
Maybe one day Liam would turn to Zayn whispering a cute “I love you,” instead of that one question that haunts him to this day.


End file.
